


Teen Woof; Season One

by knifefairy



Series: Teen Woof [1]
Category: Homestuck, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Homestuck AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefairy/pseuds/knifefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically some of our favorite homestuck characters in the roles of teen wolf characters. A story for each season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast

Dave Strider as Scott McCall 

Jade  Harley as Allison Argent

Rose Lalonde as Lydia Martin

John Egbert as Stiles Stilinski

Eridan Ampora as Jackson Whittemore

Feferi Peixes as Danny Mahealani 

Dirk Strider as Derek Hale

Jake English as Kate Argent 

Jane Crocker as Sheriff Stilinski  

Caliborn as Peter Hale

Bec Noir as Chris Argent 

Peregrine Mendicant as Victoria Argent 

Roxy Lalonde as Melissa McCall

Wayward Vagabond as Dr. Deaton

Aimless Renegade as Bobby Finstock aka Coach

Doc Scratch as Adrian Harris aka the chemistry teacher/only teacher besides coach we know about

 

 


	2. Wolf Moon-Part one

"John, this is so stupid" Sixteen year old Dave Strider was in the middle of the woods with his best friend, John Egbert. The two teenagers acted like brothers, but looked nothing alike. Dave was tall and lanky and very pale, with hair so light it was almost white and bright red eyes (some weird stuff about ocular albinism) that he always hid behind a pair of aviators. John on the other hand was short and slightly chubby from his Mom's baked goods, with skin that tanned easily, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The two boys had known each other since they were little kids. 

" Why are we even looking for this John! Do you really want to see half a dead body?", John was silent and kept walking while holding the flashlight. They walk quickly and Dave breathes heavily from his asthma, he stays back to take some puffs from his inhaler while John keeps going. A few minutes later John stops, only to get yelled at by his mom, Deputy Sheriff Jane Crocker (who was part of the search for the body) and walked back to his car by her. No one sees or notices Dave behind the trees, after the search party left he starts to head home but drops his inhaler. "Shit fucking dammit, its hella dark out here" and thats when he found the second half of the body, stumbling away he falls into the creek and soon is attacked by some animal with sharp teeth. Dave scrambles away and runs towards his house, almost getting hit by a car in the process and once arrived back home he checks the dark and bloody bite. As he tries to calm down, a wolves howl rings out through the woods. 

 

"There's no freaking way a wolf bit you Dave, there hasn't been wolves in California for like sixty years. Well that's what Jade says"

"Oh yeah your cousin right? the one with the guns and weird dog. Anyways I saw the body, well the top half"

"That’s freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that’s happened to this town since...since the birth of Rose Lalonde who’s walking toward us right now"

A gorgeous and spindly girl with bleached pale hair cut into a bob, odd purple eyes and pale skin from her asian ethnicity walks into the hallway.

"Hey Rose--"

And keeps walking. 

 

Soon enough first period starts, the sound of students flipping pages is much louder than usual to Dave and her hears a phone ringing but no one else around him does. Outside across the quad, Dave sees Jade Harley. Sixteen and radiating with an innocent beauty; She has long pitch black hair, bright green eyes and pale ivory skin. When she puts her phone to her ear, Dave can tell that despite her being outside and far away, this is the sound he can hear. She talks to her mom on the phone and Dave can hear their entire conversation. He watches the principal join her on the steps and guides her across the quad, their conversation getting very clear and even when they disappear from Dave's sight he can still hear them. Soon Jade and the principal enter the room and she takes the only empty seat, right behind Dave, she sits down and he turns to offer her a pen. 


End file.
